Welcome to our family
by mafllp95
Summary: This is during Yuki's pregnancy and how the family copes with this complicated birth. Please review and tell me what you think. please :


**Hey guys this is a bit out of order I know but it is the sequel to my story "Th wait" and before "JYZ" just to give further** **detail into this odd yet loving family. Please review and tell me what you think thank you.**

…**.**

The wind blew through the academy, the night class students rest in the moon dorms and the day class student were in class. The halls were empty safe for Zero patrolling the grounds. He would have much rather been back home with his wife Yuki. However, being that she cannot meet her patrol duties sense she is very very pregnant. She has already passed her due date but it seems the baby wants to stay in the comfort of its mother.

Zero grinned at the thought of soon seeing his child. His days of hunting down all the purebloods are over. He was in love with a pureblood himself and he couldn't bring danger to his family. At times, he can't believe he vowed to kill the love of his life. He doubted his worthiness constantly. Is he ready to be a father? What if he messes up? Blood?

"Kiryu!" Adio calls out in a frantic voice. Zero turns to see Aido sprinting towards him looking paler than usual. He catches his breath at last and straightens up.

"It's Yuki. She is in labor and she needs you." He smiles at him. He was was one of Yuki's most loyal friends and Zero trusted him 100% around Yuki. He even considered Hanabusa a close friend as well which for Zero was hard to find.

All that didn't matter now he ran full speed towards where the blood sent was coming from. Burst through the Chairman's home in search for his precious Yuki, she was in her old bedroom and trying not to burst into tears. It was enough to make him freeze where he stood.

"Oh no, you are not freezing up now you get in there" Hanabusa said pushing Zero into the room and the finally kicking him in the room and closing the door and sliding down to the floor.

"Good luck Zero" He sighed and shook his head. Something did not feel right and Hanabusa went to the window we he saw horrified him. The Chairman was close by with his trusty sword at hand he had thought he never had to use it again, but no one would ever harm his family.

…

Back at the room, Yuki was pouring sweat, her hand clutched tightly to Zero's. Sayori had gone off to study in medicine and now she was acting as Yuki's mid-wife. So far, Yuki had been in labor for an hour and the baby was leaving quickly.

"Yuki the shoulders are already out I just need one final push and she will be out completely." Sayori tried to coax. The scent of blood was flowering around but Zero forced his urges to subside. He draped his arms around Yuki and touched his forehead to hers.

"Yuki, I am so proud of you. I love you so much" Zero whispered in his wife ear before kissing her cheek. Yuki gave one last push, she screamed into Zero's chest and then the most beautiful sound. Their baby was crying for them. Sayori went to clean the baby as quickly as possible so that Yuki and Zero can see their baby.

Zero cut the umbilical cord and carried his baby girl wrapped in a fuzzy red blanket to her mother. Yuki Smiled and her face was completely aglow with light. A river of tears cascaded down her face as she held her baby. She looked at Zero and brought his face to hers for a heartfelt kiss.

"I was thinking about the name Juri, after your mother." Zero offered and he knew he made the right choice because Yuki looked to him with so much love in her wine colored eyes. Their daughter had those same eyes and thin silver hair sprouting from her little head. Zero leaned down and softly kissed the top of Juri's head.

"It's perfect like our little Juri." Yuki commented before she closed her eyes and gave out a weak sigh.

"Yuki? Yuki! Baby wake up please" Zero pleaded. Sayori ran to Yuki's side and notice that there was still blood coming out. Yuki was hem raging and her being a pure blood only protected her so much.

"Zero you have to give her some of your blood so that she heals faster, If not she will bleed out. I'll take the baby," Sayori instructed Zero held Juri protectively.

"Don't worry I would never dream of hurting her, I will be with Aido-senpai so that we can keep her safe" She said quickly seeing Yuki drain in color. Zero reluctantly handed over his daughter, bit into his wrist, and put it to Yuki's lips. She stirred at the scent of his blood but had yet to open her eyes.

She began to drink slowly and then more forcefully. She opened her eyes at last and wiped her mouth. "Where is Juri?" She said weakly. Zero sighed in relief and slid into bed next to Yuki careful not to move her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and buried his face into her hair a single tear escaped his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I lost you for a moment," Zero said quietly. Yuki felt a pang of guilt and gingerly turned to her husband.

"You will never ever lose me. Our lives will be spent forever in each other's arms just like this." Yuki promised then she smiled. That smile was the piece of light that drove Zero out of the darkness. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a crash in the hall. Zero sprung to his feet and ran out the door.

…..

He knew by the smell they were being attacked by Royal blood vampires. Zero was frantic and looking for Sayori with Juri she was huddled in a corner using her body to shield the baby as a level E stalked after her. Zero brought out the bloody rose and shot without warning. The monster screeched before it turned into a pile of ash. Sayori turned to see Zero and showed him that Juri was alright although she was screaming.

As quickly as he could he shepherded the two into the room where Yuki lay. Hanabusa was fighting mercilessly he turned to give Zero a curt nod before creating a tunnel of ice to cover zero in pursuit to get in the middle of the attack.

"Hey, Kiryu" Hanabusa called out. Zero turned.

"Be careful" He advised.

"You too" Zero replied.

Zero Found Kien slashing at vampires left and right he the leap in the air with a battle cry. "I will not let you touch my grandchild."

What? They were here for Juri? Zero had to get answers he grabbed the nearest royal blood attacker and held the bloody rose at his temple.

"Now, you will tell me why you are here to take my daughter and who sent you" Zero Demanded. The vampire laughed un phased that is until Zero shoved his hand into the vampire's chest and began to squeeze his heart. The Royal bloods eyes widened and he coughed.

"T-The baby it's going to be to strong unpredictable. The spawn of a pureblood and a vampire hunter is unheard of and feared. Kuran said that the beast has to be eliminated." The Vampire spluttered with his last dying breath. At the mention of the name, Zero crushed his heart. So this was Kaname's doing? No one will dare to take his family away from him. He will die before he lets that happen.

….

Yuki was surprised to see her friend run frantically into the room carrying her child.

"Yori, What is wrong?" Yuki asked looking nervously at Juri. Seeing this Sayori automatically handed the crying baby to her mother. The crying quieted and Yuki took the chance to breast feed. She stroked the child's head gently.

"Yuki there is an attack, they are after Juri" Yori said coming to sit on her best friends bed.

"Well that's a shame" Yuki began not looking at her friend but when she did. Sayori could see the crimson color that had invaded her eyes.

"They won't get within five yards of her," She said with such ferocity Sayori jumped. The window shattered and Yuki was un phased. Four men in suits stood, one stepped forward. He was a towering 7ft tall and waist length midnight black hair that matched his eyes.

"Give us the child and we won't hurt you" He said in his low gravelly voice. Yuki chuckled and handed Juri to Sayori as she stood. Her emerald dress was stained with her blood. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"How about you leave and take your hoodlums with you and I promise to kill you quickly?" Yuki threatened. The Vampires looked shocked and lunged forward to attack but in seconds, they were sliced to shreds by earth stabbing through them, only the leader was left. He produced a sword and held the blade at her neck. His expression was triumphant. Yuki grinned at him.

"Hey baby," She said. The leader was confused which then turned to terror as he felt the cold metal touch his scalp. Zero pulled the trigger and blood splattered on the shield that Yuki manifested with her mind. Zero came to his wife, she burrowed into his chest, and he placed his hand on her head.

"Chairman has chased most of them off and Hanabusa is leading the rest of the night time students to protect the day class grounds. We are going to be fine. How are you feeling" Zero asked looking into her eyes.

"I feel powerful and and safe now that you are here" She replied with a small kiss to his lips. Hanabusa threw open the door and looked to see if everyone was all right.

"Aido, I thought you were leading the night class students" Zero asked.

"The battle is over, the ones we didn't kill retreated into the woods they are guarding the perimeter just in case." Hanabusa explained his eyes traveled to Sayori and noticed she was bleeding. Yuki came over to her best friend and cradled her child in her arms. She walked over to Zero and hugged her from behind.

"Sayori are you alright? You're bleeding" Hanabusa asked concerned written on his beautiful face. He brushed her hair away from her face to reveal a scratch above her left eyebrow.

"It's alright, just a scratch." She reassured quietly a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Yuki and Zero were watching the scene in front of them quietly from where they stood smiles formulating on their faces.

"I can help with that," Hanabusa said quietly before placing a small kiss on Sayori's forehead. The kiss changed the cut to pink then white then to her normal skin tone, completely healed. Hanabusa's tongue darted to get the faint blood left on his lips. Her blood was so sweet it gave him a sense of euphoria. Now both had blush stained on their cheeks.

"In all the commotion we for forgot to ask you both something important." Yuki's sweet voice rang through the room.

"Zero and I would like to know if you both would like to be Juri's god parents" She asked Zero kissed her hair and gave his rare half smile. Sayori had tears in her eyes and she threw herself at Yuki, careful of the baby, and embraced her friend.

"Oh Yuki of course we will. Won't we Hanabusa?" She asked looking back at him he looked down and smiled. He walked towards the group and bowed.

"It would be my honor" He said and then winked at Yuki. Who then laughed and looked down at her sleeping baby girl.

"My sweet Juri, You will always be covered with a veil of love. Your family as strange as they may be are as fierce they come and absolutely wonderful." Yuki said aloud. This family was strange but there was so much love. Through the years into forever they would always be a family.


End file.
